Yuenū
Yuenū (故縫う (越女); Chinese for "Moon Lady", Japanese for "Sewn Reason") is a of . She is also the head of security of Kumogakure's prison and has been nicknamed Little Devil (小悪魔, Shōakuma) by the jailbirds. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Makukyūmu (幕旧夢, Curtain of Ancient Dreams): A silver-gray sash Yuenū wears under her clothing, of which the existence is known to few. On the inside it is numerously inscribed with the formula of the . This allows Yuenū to mediate her great fire weakness by being able to seal pretty much any fire technique coming her way, her proficiency with fūinjutsu making it appear as if the jutsu vanished into thin air. The seals are strong enough to suppress even the flames of , but are limited in usage, making the sash more a last resort rather than a definite form of protection. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation ]] Fūinjutsu Taijutsu Yuenū's greatest expertise lies in her talent for taijutsu, being able to defeat many capable shinobi without having to resort to anything else. Her style of close combat focuses on overwhelming her opponent with swift, successive strikes while avoiding all potential harm, rather than dishing out and tanking big damage. Although she appears proficient in a variety of other shinobi arts as well, all of such techniques were essentially developed by her to capitalize on her strengths and work out the flaws of her hand-to-hand combat techniques. In battle, Yuenū uses her great flexibility, agility and speed to outmaneuver her opponent and target their the flaws in their defense. However, due to her frail built she lacks the actual strength to break bones or directly inflict fatal damage to her enemy. To compensate for this, she adopted the usage of the Broken Wing Seal to restrict her opponent's movement by repeatedly hitting them, until they can no longer escape and Yuenū has sufficient time to prepare a finishing move. This, however, often proves to be an insufficient strategy, as experienced opponents will recognize her intentions after the first seal, which by itself is not enough to grant her the victory. Even so, knowledge of her intentions does not grant immunity to the outcome, and in situations like these Yuenū often resorts to forgoing elegance and simply overwhelming her opponent with the until they're backed into a corner where they cannot avoid being sealed. Since this requires a great amount of chakra, she learned to her , granting her a temporary energy boost that provides just enough push for her plan to succeed. Of course, there are situations where this course of actions proves ineffective - the opponent might have a defense too durable to be penetrated by Yuenū's strikes, they might have the skill to dodge her attacks or might just even possess chakra of such ridiculous levels that they are able to shrug off the seals, as is the case with . In the event something like this occurs, Yuenū switches to using either of her wind cloaks, depending on which is most fit for the situation. It should be noted that Yuenū can alternate between the two in a moment's notice, switching between offense and defense and deciding the pace of a battle quite easily. In the case of a long-ranged opponent, or someone who recognizes Yuenū's dependence on short- to mid-ranged techniques and keeps their distance, Yuenū has developed an incredibly powerful jutsu, specifically tailored to defeat those who hide away from her, as it could hurt her as well if utilized too close to her person. Trivia *Yuenu's name derives from Yuenü, the woman who laid the foundation for Chinese martial arts through her exposition on the art of the sword. *Her appearance was based off Soifon from the anime and manga series Bleach.